omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero
|-|Base= |-|Monster Lord= Character Synopsis Nero is a mysterious individual who runs around the world, giving Luka and company information either when they really need it or when they don't expect it. It's implied rather heavily that he is the older child of the original game's Luka and Alice. He is portrayed as incredibly powerful, even moreso than his younger sister, and has been shown to save Luka and company's hides more than once. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C with High 2-A hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest! Name: Nero Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s Classification: Angel/human/yoma hybrid Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Teleportation (Shown to do this many times), Immortality (Type 1 & 3, Doesn't technically age and is immune to human illnesses), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Can regenerate entire limbs back after they've been destroyed), Information analysis (Can gain information from gazing one in the eye directly or licking them), Space-time manipulation (Can stop, slow down, or speed up time. As an Archfiend, possesses the ability to control time and space themselves), Perception manipulation, Light manipulation and holy power (Inherited from his father, as partly angel he can control light and holy power), Darkness manipulation (Inherited from his mother, as a direct descendent of a Monster Lord he has control over the darkness that Alice the 1st was made of), Magic attacks, Elemental manipulation (Via magical attacks such as Prominence, Ice Age, Lambda Spark, Aero and etc), Soul manipulation and BFR (Via ascension), Mind and Empathetic manipulation (Can cause an enemy to become confused), Barrier Creation (Scaling from his mother, can create barriers as large as rooms), Power nullification (Can negate the positive effects of enemies, can seal an enemy's attacks via silence), Death manipulation, Weakness alteration (Via taoism skills, can effectively give his enemies weaknesses), Resistance to all former, Acausality (He, along with his sister, are the children of 2 entities who couldn't possibly have been born), Resistance bypassing (Can use attacks that involve the chaos elements, which bypass all resistances to their normal counterparts or magic in general. Can use chaos drive, which stops time even from the perspective of those with immeasurable speed, resistance to space-time manipulation and etc) Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Archfiends are described to possess power rivalling a god, likely referring to a being on the level of Goddess Ilias. He, along with his sister, defeated and repelled the Monster World's Tamamo-no-mae. Stated that if he and his sister worked together, they could destroy the snow continent, which in reality is what's left of heaven after it fell to earth during the great disaster.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move within a time stop that stops even those with immeasurable speed, shown to be comparable to Ancestor-tier characters.) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Universe Level+ Durability: At least Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Comparable to the 6 Ancestors, implied to have power rivalling even goddesses such as Ilias.) Stamina: Very high (At least comparable to, and likely on par with Neris' own. Scaling from his mother and father would get him here as well) Range: Universal+ (Can freeze the space-time of an entire universe in place) Intelligence: Extremely high (Likely inherited from his father, grandmother and mother.) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Taoist scythe, a giant scythe that boosts magic ability and speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Byakko Slash:' A sword skill infused with the wind that makes the receiver more vulnerable to attacks infused with the wind. *'Genbu Slash:' A sword skill infused with the earth that makes the receiver more vulnerable to attacks infused with earth. *'Seiryuu Slash:' A sword skill infused with water that makes the receiver more vulnerable to attacks infused with water. *'Suzaku Slash:' A sword skill infused with a fire that makes the receiver more vulnerable to attacks infused with fire. *'Dispel Slash:' A sword skill that slices through spacetime itself in order to remove all buffs from a foe. *'Heavenly Strike:' A powerful attack infused with Light and divinity. *'Ninefold Rakshasa:' Described as being a "near infinite" amount of sword slashes, but in-game it only hits 9 times. *'Slow:' Nero slows down someone's perception of time *'Quick:' Nero speeds up his or an ally's perception of time. *'Stop:' Nero stops a foe's perception of time completely. *'Fossil:' Nero speeds up a foe's perception of time so drastically that they fossilize on the spot *'Eternal Heaven:' An omnidirectional explosion of holy energy. *'Daystar:' A powerful magic skill used only by fallen angels and seraphs. It functions as a counterattack and is described as "bringing a star down to hell", but that's most likely symbolic hyperbole as it's stronger than many spacetime-altering attacks. *'Evil Black Palm:' An omnidirectional explosion of Dark energy. *'Monster Lord's Cruelty:' A darkness-infused attack passed down by the monster lords. Described as being able to destroy spacetime itself. *'Elemental Talismans:' These talismans create a small but powerful burst of elemental energy, and the receiver becomes vulnerable to the respective elements of the talisman. *'Chaos Drive:' A special time stop that bypasses immunities/resistances to time manipulation, and works on beings with immeasurable speed. Few characters in the series can resist it, and even fewer can use it at all. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 1